


Camisa 2

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Nós vencemos tantos saques, tantos bloqueios, tantos jogos que nos pareceram impossíveis, com certeza podemos vencer qualquer empecilho que ouse ficar no caminho que me leva até você e o traz até mim."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Camisa 2

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_Nós_ vencemos.

Eu e você.

A camisa com o 2 estampado na frente e atrás fica grunhida sobre o chão debaixo de suas costas — tudo porque não conseguimos esperar até chegarmos em casa. Na minha ou na sua, acho que não faria diferença.

Você ainda está de tênis, ainda está suado do jogo, ainda tem seu coração batendo a mil por causa da vitória nos dois _sets._ Ou talvez seja porque nossas mãos estão entrelaçadas…

Amo segurar suas mãos, Suga — quando andamos lado a lado sorrindo feito bobos um para o outro e quando transamos feito os dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios que somos.

Quando tudo isso acabar, quando seguirmos caminhos diferentes… eu nem quero pensar nisso.

Sentirei tanto a sua falta, Suga.

E pensando nisso o abraço com mais força contra o meu corpo. Eu sei que em algum lugar no fundo dessa sua expressão de puro êxtase você sente a mesma angústia.

Só espero que essa não seja a última vez em que nos rolamos seminus em um chão qualquer ou que essa seja última vez em que sua camisa sirva como apoio para as suas costas pálidas enquanto eu o beijo e o toco lascivamente.

Nós vencemos tantos saques, tantos bloqueios, tantos jogos que nos pareceram impossíveis, com certeza podemos vencer qualquer empecilho que ouse ficar no caminho que me leva até você e o traz até mim.

Mas por agora, Suga, vamos apenas focar em fazer uma bagunça comemorativa nesse chão que parece limpo demais para o meu gosto.


End file.
